


Perception

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi fell for Kuroko, gradually, one sense at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

**#1 Sight**

Powder blue hair, slightly less than average height, pale skin that looked slightly unhealthy, wide blue eyes that made him look childlike.

Kuroko Tetsuya was completely ordinary in his looks, something that managed to continuously amaze Akashi because individually taken his features were remarkable, yet together, they made for an unassuming individual who was easily forgotten.

He wasn’t aware of amount of attention he bestowed upon Kuroko until one day noticing Kuroko became second nature to him.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi said, offering Kuroko a towel.

Akashi watched carefully, the sweat that dripped down a pale column of neck, blue eyes that glittered with determination despite the exhaustion shrouding his body, pale pink lips curved into a slight smile, satisfied at the pass that had gone through - no, Akashi did not understand how Kuroko could be simultaneously unnoticeable yet eye-catching.

Akashi had always believed in absolutes.

People were good or bad.

There was victory or loss.

There were either the talented or the talentless.

There were no in-betweens.

He didn’t quite understand the grey area that everyone spoke of, an indeterminable medium, yet looking at the extraordinarily ordinary Kuroko, he couldn’t help but think that Kuroko fit perfectly in that grey area.

He realised he liked observing Kuroko, perhaps more than he should.

//

 

**#2 Smell**

Akashi was very sensitive to smells.

He could not handle strong perfumes. It was part reason why he gave Kise so many laps for no reason, because the blond model loved dousing himself in cologne, and a few laps would shake off the scent, saving Akashi from an oncoming migraine.

There was something different about this particular fragrance though, Akashi thought, watching Kuroko sneak past Midorima to pass to Aomine.

Aomine dunked, and Kuroko and Aomine bumped fists.

Akashi smiled.

“What shampoo do you use, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked, sniffing Kuroko’s hair openly, and Aomine eyed him in disgust.

“Why are you being so creepy, Kise?” Aomine asked, and Akashi could not help but wonder.

Kuroko smelt so fresh, clean all the time, but Akashi wasn’t sure of what it reminded him of.

Kuroko didn’t answer Kise, but trooped to the shower, walking past Akashi as he did so, and Akashi was suddenly reminded of bright blue skies, and sunny meadows.

His lips curved into a small self-deprecating smile as he imagined explaining to Aomine that Kuroko smelt like the summer wind.

**#3 Hearing**

The sound of humming stopped Akashi in his tracks.

He blinked, when he realised that he recognised the voice.

It was Kuroko.

He pushed open the gym doors to see Kuroko humming carelessly, mopping the floors.

It must have been Kuroko’s and Aomine’s turn to mop the floors today.

“Kuroko,” Akashi called, and regretted it immediately when the melodic humming stopped.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko smiled, and Akashi felt his heart skip a few beats.  
  
He frowned. Perhaps he was dehydrated.

“Where’s Aomine?” Akashi enquired, and Kuroko shrugged.

Akashi sighed.

“Let me help you then,” Akashi said, rolling up his sleeves, without knowing why he was doing it.

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “No Akashi-kun I-”

“Kuroko,” Akashi said firmly, “I insist.”

He had so much else to do, council duties to attend to, review his school work, or perhaps even practice the violin.

However, here he was, offering to help Kuroko to clean the gym, and why? To hear his soft voice hum an off-key song?

Ludicrous.

But that was exactly what he was doing, scrubbing the floors with the phantom sixth man of his team, and Akashi couldn’t quite say he regretted how he spent his afternoon, not when Kuroko’s humming morphed into an enchanting melody.

//

**#4 Touch**

_The Art of War._

It wasn’t a book many of his peers read, but Akashi Seijuurou was different.

There was a particular quote he had wanted to check, and he knew the library had a copy.

He made his way to the library, only to find Kuroko manning the reception.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko greeted, impassive as always, yet there was a particular light in his eyes, one that was often present when he was with Aomine.

“Would you mind fetching a book for me, Kuroko?” Akashi asked, the words leaving his lips in a rush, without his permission.

Kuroko nodded, and moved to the historical section, when Akashi mentioned the title.

The book was at a place where Kuroko could not reach, but luckily in a place where Akashi could.

Akashi spent a few self indulgent seconds watching Kuroko’s spine curve as he attempted to reach the book, before moving upto him and easily picking it off the shelf.

He had, however, not accounted for Kuroko’s complete disregard for personal space, and was left looking at ice blue eyes when Kuroko turned around to look at him.

There was a scant few inches separating them, and Akashi’s eyes traced the fine bones of Kuroko’s cheeks, filling up beautifully, the soft strands of blue hair that swept across his forehead, and -

Akashi’s heart nearly stopped when Kuroko’s hand touched his chest, pushing away gently.

Akashi moved aside like a flower in the breeze, the touch too gentle and too powerful at the same time.

Kuroko’s hand had been warm, Akashi mused, a long time after Kuroko had gone.

It somehow made Kuroko seem more alive, behind that icy facade of his.

It made Akashi feel more alive too, more alive than when he played basketball.

//

**#5 Taste**

“Here you go, Kurokocchi,” Kise said, placing a pink popsicle in Kuroko’s hands.

Kuroko accepted it with a small smile and a bow, and Kise glowed.

Akashi smiled at the scene before him, before returning to his notes.

The budget of the basketball team had been cut down, but that wasn’t an issue.

He could easily set up a kissing booth with Kise in it, and earn more than enough cash to comfortably refurbish the entire school if he so desired.

Akashi’s eyes scanned the papers, mentally pondering how much money was actually necessary, but he made the mistake of glancing up.

Kuroko sat in front of him, lips reddened, pink tongue darting out to lick at the cold delight.

Akashi swallowed, and he did not what he wanted, but he knew he desired something, anything at all to give him a reprieve from the heat that encompassed his body, the -

Kuroko met his eyes then.

“Would you like to share, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, and that was the last straw for Akashi.

He leaned across the table, and instead of taking the proffered dessert, Akashi chose to indulge in Kuroko’s tantalising lips.

They were sweeter than he had imagined.

He pulled back, to watch red dust Kuroko’s cheeks, and took a bite of the popsicle.

“It tastes good, Kuroko,” Akashi said, eyes back on his papers.

//


End file.
